Back to 1944
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Everything is destroyed, everyone Sarah knows is dead, including her twin brother Max. Sarah decided to travel back in time and try to salvage whatever part of Tom Riddles soul is left, she wants to teach him how to love again. She wants to set the future right, even if shes not a part of it.


I lay on the ground, trying hard not to move, I knew I had at least two broken ribs and from the taste in my mouth I was trying to cough up blood which meant internal bleeding. When it seems all of us are dead, I heard the deifying cheers of the death eaters. I feel the crucio as they casted it to me, I have learned though to keep my mouth shut, and even though the pain is like a thousand knives ripping through my skin, I stayed quiet, but was screaming on the inside. "She's dead alright, let's go. I can't stand to look at this disgusting place for much longer, or these disgusting mudbloods and blood traitors."

I wait until I know they're all gone and I let out a sob. I open my eyes and look around. I am alone. Alone, except all the corpses of the people I love. My friends, my professors, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Max; all dead, as is my heart. I go to max and collapse by his dead body, I sob over it, wishing he were alive, he would know what to do. How did this happen? How did we lose?

I traveled through the castle, wondering, through my tears, how it had come to this. My years at Hogwarts at been happy and carefree, and now everyone I know is dead. My twin brother and I had always been happy, we were both and Ravenclaw, Max and I. How had Voldemort gotten so evil? I didn't believe that he couldn't love; there must have been something that had caused that coldness and the heartlessness of the creature that had just destroyed my life

I got to Dumbledore's office and looked around, and then an idea struck me. I ran to his desk, looking for the one thing that could set this right. The timeturner, I looked at it, gold and gleaming in my hand. I hesitated; I knew if I did this, I could never come back. I shook my head at my selfishness; I needed to do this to save my family, my friends, the world really.

I turned it, and then again and again. Twenty times and then I closed my eyes. I felt the lifting sensation, and then I collapsed on the grounds. I screamed, hearing the bones break before I felt the pain, adding on to the pain I already had. I groaned, trying to move but the pain was too much and I passed out.

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I immediately recognized where I was; I was in the Hogwarts hospital. I looked to my side and saw a young woman rushing to my side. I recognized her as a young madam Pomfrey. My heart swelled at a person, who was dead in the future, alive and well. "Oh good, your awake dear." She said, smiling a warm smile at me. I decided to play dumb and said "What happened to me?"

She looked sadly at me and said "Oh dear! You don't remember? Well we found you on the grounds, by the forest. You had two broken ribs, a broken leg, and some internal bleeding, not to mention all the cuts and bruises on your body; you looked like you had been on a war ground! I'll call the headmaster; he wanted to talk to you when you woke." I nodded and rested my head back on my cot and closed my eyes, waiting for the head master to come.

"Excuse me miss." I heard the voice and opened my eyes. Standing by my cot was Headmaster Dippit. He smiled down at me and said "hello Misses…?" I smiled weakly and said "Waldrop, Sarah Waldrop sir." He nodded and said "What happened to you Miss Waldrop?" I put on my best acting face and said "Oh sir, I don't really remember what happened but the way she explained my injuries, it sounds like my father has beat me again sir." I said.

"You see, my mother died while giving birth to me and he has always blamed me, the last I remember is him coming home drunk again. I must have apperated here after the attack. I always wanted to go to Hogwarts sir, but papa never let me. He was a rather violent man," I said sadly. "Oh please don't make me go back!" I begged, letting the tears slide down my cheeks. "He's probably very happy I'm gone, he's been trying to get me to leave for weeks but I never had anywhere to go!"

Headmaster Dippit's face showed great horror as he exclaimed "Oh course, you poor girl! You can join the seventh year class straight away; school only started a week ago. You may stay here and will provide you will space as long as you need it." I nodded and wiped away a few tears. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me and patted my head in a nice way and left.

Young madam Pomfrey scurried to get me some diner and demanded I rest. After I ate I decided she was right and fell into a deep slumber. When I woke up I felt myself again and demanded that I was let go. Madam Pomfrey reluctantly let me go around diner time, so I could be sorted. I walked down the rows of table, my face showing nothing. Headmaster Dippit stood up and announced "We have a new student here; I hope she will be welcomed here with opened arms, but first she must be sorted!" I walked up to the stool and Dippit put the sorting hat upon my head.

_**My dear, my dear. I have seen that you have already been sorted, a time traveler I see. Interesting, I see knowledge of great length inside your head and bravery too, but the way you tricked the headmaster was very cunning. What is your plan young one? I see it now, you want to change the future, and you need to be close to Tom Riddle to do that. But I cannot see you in sytherin, much too… innocent. I see you were placed in Ravenclaw in the future; it seems to suit you…. But then again, I think sytherin would help you on your mission, I have never put a student in a house they do not belong in though my dear. You are much to kind for sytherin but too smart for Hufflepuff. It's got to be…**_

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted out. I smiled and went to the cheering table. I heard a bit of conversation from the tables as I passed.

"Wow look at that one, too bad she was sorted into Ravenclaw; I would have loved to know that one, if you get what I mean."

"Humph, she's not even that pretty, I don't know what Jeff's looking at!"

"I wish I had her hair!"

"Not her body though, looks like she's been starved to death"

"Did you hear that her father beat her?"

"Maybe she's lying, but then again she is really skinny and pale, they must have healed her injuries."

"Poor girl, but she's really beautiful"

I ignored them all and sat down next to a friendly looking bloke and a girl at my table. "Hey, I'm Amanda" the girl turned to me and said, smiling at me. I looked at the girl closely and felt faint recognition, "Amanda Lovegood." My heart swelled and broke a bit more. This was Luna's mum; my best friend's dead mum was sitting in front of me. I needed to be calm; it wouldn't do to burst out in tears now. "Hello, I'm Sarah" the boy who was next to me said "nice to meet you Sarah, I'm Timmy, or you can call me Tim."

I smiled at them both and said "Nice to meet you, I'm very happy to be starting Hogwarts, I've never been to a real school before, I trained in secret with my neighbor while papa was gone." I fell silent, as if I was remembering something. They exchanged looks, and I figured the whole school must know my story. The girl put her hand on mine and smiled at me "Don't worry about your father; Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the wizarding world."

I nodded and started eating, not realizing how hungry I was. Amanda and Tim started telling me all about Hogwarts and what classes I was in. Amanda was already married to Luna's father and she dreamily pointed him out, he was talking to a few other people and when he saw her looking he gave her such a loving smile, I wanted to cry.

I noted that I had defense against the dark arts, potions, and Herbology with the slytherins, which meant I would be with Tom Riddle. Amanda got up suddenly and grumbled "I'll see you guys later, I have to meet with the head boy," she looked at me and explained "I'm the head girl, and Tom Riddle is the Head boy. Of course the creepiest and nastiest student in sytherin was given head boy."

After she left I turned to Tim and said "Who's Tom Riddle?" he pointed at a tall, handsome looking boy standing beside Amanda by the teacher table. He suddenly looked over and stared at me, I blushed and broke contact; he really was handsome. "That's Tom Riddle, I know totally hot but don't be fooled; he's like a snake. I mean he's perfectly polite when he wants to be and very charming but very dangerous." I laughed and said "What do you mean?"

I stopped when he gave me a very serious look and turned his voice down "He's like a statue, he's never been interested in making friends or having a girlfriend, he had these followers who do whatever he tells them to. Almost everyone is scared of him and that's how he likes it. I just would stay out of his way, he doesn't really bother Ravenclaws." I nodded and turned back to my food, feeling sick. Of course I had already known how dangerous Riddle was but I needed to find a way to make him human again, and get close to him.

I looked around the table and saw first years laughing and looking around excitedly. I smiled, as I remembered a simpler time.

"_Ravenclaw!" the hate shouted out. I breathed a sigh of relief and took a seat right next to a blonde girl and my brother, Max. "Yes! We're in the same house! Sarah this year is going to be awesome!" Max was always such a talkative person while I was the quiet one, so while he made friends all around the table I talked to the blonde girl who also seemed a bit shy. "I'm Sarah" I said nervously. She gave me a dreamy looking look and said "hello Sarah, my name's Luna Lovegood, oh watch it, there's a wackspurt by your head." I had looked at her strangely but laughed, liking her straight away. She talked about faraway lands and strange creatures that I was sure didn't exist but Luna seemed to love them so much I didn't say anything. We became quickly became best friends and after diner, we found that our rooms were right next to each other._

I smiled at the memory, and after diner Tim showed me where Ravenclaw tower was and showed me where the girls dorms where. I thanked him and he promised to save me a seat at breakfast. I closed the door and looked around my room, that the thing I had always loved about Ravenclaw, we have our own rooms. I saw a trunk was by my bed and I opened it and peered inside. To my amazement, everything I needed was in there, books clothes, toiletries, everything. I felt a sure of affection for Headmaster Dippit who really knew how to make a girl feel welcomed.

I grabbed the toiletries and went to get ready for bed. When I came out I sat on my bed and started reading though some of my school books. Most of the thing I already knew, but the things I didn't I quickly memorized. Back during my time period, before the war, I was the second best student in my year. Hermione being first of course, I had always wondered how she escaped being in Ravenclaw, but she had been an awesome study buddy.

I wiped away a few tears; I missed her and my brother so much. I missed Fred and George, and harry, and even Ron who I had not always gotten along with. I missed my parents and my best friend, Luna. Oh Luna, if only she was here, she would help me get through this. I needed to be strong though, for her, for my brother and parents. They would want me to do this, well I guess they wouldn't but the alternative would be far worse, I would be dead.

Why did I think I could do this? Professor Dumbledore had said that Tom Riddle couldn't love. But did I believe that? I thought about it and decided I really didn't. Everybody loved, no matter what; Tom had just never had love, being raised in an orphanage, he just didn't know what love felt like, but could I really fall in love with Tom Riddle? I had to try though, if he kills me in the process, at least I died trying to fix the world.

With so many thoughts running through my head it would be impossible to sleep! I took a deep breath and laid down, turning off my lights with a flick of my wand, I had a long day tomorrow. My stomach churned at the thought of sharing three thoughts with the young Riddle.

The next morning, after I had woken up and taken a shower, I headed down to the great hall with Amanda. "Amanda, is Tim gay?" I asked, with a smile on my face. She laughed and said "Of course, I guess you noticed, I was wondering how long it would take you to." I laughed and said "Yeah, he called Tom Riddle hot and well, I just got that vibe." Her face turned serious though.

"Why were you guys talking about Tom Riddle?" I shrugged and said "You seemed put off by him and I wanted to know who he was, why is everyone so serious about him?" she rolled her eyes and muttered "If Tim told you should know" and we continued our way down to breakfast.

Classed were very boring, and I mostly stared into space but when teacher asked me questions I always had the right answer, it didn't take the teachers long to find out I was a very talented student. Tim and I made our way down to lunch after Herbology. We found some seats, but Amanda was nowhere to be seen so we just sat down. "Did you see Riddle staring at you in Herbology?" he asked.

I shook my head and said "Not really, I felt someone staring at me, but I figured it was a couple people, since I'm new. But was he really staring at me?" I asked, slightly nervous and flattered at the same time. Tim nodded and started eating. I felt a burning gaze on me and I turned around to see Tom Riddle staring at me. I stared back, but he didn't look away, just looked even more curious.

I smiled slightly and he turned away. I sighed and turned back to my salad, not as hungry as I was. Amanda did not show up for the rest of lunch, and a little worried Tim and I hurried off to Defense against the Dark Arts to see if she was there. When we arrived we saw no one but Tom Riddle in the classroom, he ignored us and I whispered to Tim "Maybe she's sick?" he nodded but casted a worried look at the door.

The professor walked in and was startled to see us, well I think just Tim and me, but she didn't seem surprised to see Tom there. "Well since you all are here, Tim you know where you sit and Sarah, I guess you can sit with Tom; I hear you're an excellent student, so I'll just pair you with him."

I nodded and casted Tim a weary smile before setting my stuff next to Tom. I said a quiet "hello" and he nodded at me.

The rest of the students began pilling in but I saw no signs of Amanda. I turned my attention to the teacher; whose name I now know is Professor Snow. She's almost like a female version of Lupin, without the scars on her face. "We'll be practicing the Mittitur curse today. It allows the caster to blast their victim 5 feet away."

"Now you will be pared with your seat partner, let's head out to the grounds." Riddle immediately started, not waiting for me, so I walked out with Tim. He was still worried about Amanda, "I'm sure she's just sick, don't worry!" he nodded and I went to Tom. "Now that you are done wasting time chatting with that fool, can we please start Miss Waldrop." I stared at him in shock, and said "Whenever you're ready Mr. Riddle." I imitated him; and his lips gave a faint smile as I prepared my stance.

But before I was ready I heard Tom mutter "Mittitur" and I was knocked onto my back, I was winded but I had had worse pain in my life. I immediately got up and was faced with a smirking Riddle. "I guess looks and a bad childhood aren't everything, it seems you are better at attracting male attention and showing off then you are at magic."

I glared at him, how dare him! He insulted my magical power and me. I flung my attack on him, flinging curses at him, and it became a duel. "Petrificus Totalus, Incarcerous, Stupefy" he blocked everything and when I stopped he lowered his wand smirking at me. "What were you trying to accomplish by that?" I glared at him and said "Mittitur" knocking him to the ground. He stared up in anger and shock and I smirked saying "that was what I was trying to accomplish. You shouldn't put your wand down so fast and before you begin a duel, you say begin, just thought you ought to know."

The lesson was over and I stalked away. Tim ran to catch up with me, he was ecstatic. "You beat Riddle! I can't believe it; he could beat a seventh year when he was in his third year! You must be a pretty fantastic dueler." I laughed, and shrugged, "He insulted me and decided to make his own dueling rules, which I didn't appreciate, and he needed a taste of his own medicine." Tim nodded and we continued to potions.

We walked in and saw Amanda sitting at her desk, looking pale. "Amanda, are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled weakly. "I came down with something after History of magic and went to the nurse, I just felt so sick, sorry if I worried y'all." We laughed and I quietly went up to professor Slughorn and asked where I should sit. "Oh my dear, well I do need to make sure you are ready for advanced potion making, so you can sit at my desk to prepare it." I nodded and he said "You shall be preparing a draught of the diving dead, the books are in the back and the potion cupboard is back there."

I nodded and set to work. I remembered everything that was in snapes potion book, all the tricks. Hermione and I had memorized it in the library one evening when Harry was away. I grabbed a potion book, because I needed to seem like I was reading from it. I set to work and in twenty minutes I was done, with a perfect potion. I raised my hadn and Slughorn came over to me and smiled warmly "Do you need help dear?" he asked, I shook my head and said Oh no sir, I'm done you see."

He looked at me in surprise and said, "My dear already! Well alright, he grabbed a flower off of his desk and dropped it into my potion. It immediately turned black and died. He clapped his hands and said "I am most impressed! You certainly belong in this class, I would also would love it if you would join the slug club…" he proceeded to tell me about the club and I promised I would come to the next diner party, which was actually on Saturday.

"For now Miss Waldrop, you may go and sit down next to Mr. Riddle. I sighed and nodded, but I turned back to Slughorn and said "Sir, I know im borrowing this book but I wonder if I could write in it?" he nodded happily and said "Of course Miss Waldrop." I thanked him and went back to riddle's desk. I ignored him while he finished his potion, writing down all of snapes clever tricks. I looked up and found Riddle staring at me. "Yes?" I asked politely as I could.

"Where did you learn your potion skills?" he asked me, I shrugged and said in a quiet voice "Well, I trained in secret with a great witch and my brother… he … well he was wonderful at potions, he used to show me all kinds of thing." This was actually true, Max was an outstanding at potions, he wanted to be a potions master before the war had started.

"Used? Where is he?" I thought up a lie quick and said "He… killed himself when I was 15." Riddles face did not change at all as he said "I apologize for bringing him up." I smiled faintly and whispered "J'entends son rire et de regarder en haut et près de le voir sourire vers moi, du haut des cieux et les étoiles"

"You must miss his laugh." I looked at him surprised. "You speak French?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot Sarah." Tom said quietly. I smiled and said "The perhaps we should start over," I held my hand out to him and said "Hello, my name is Sarah Waldrop, pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand and said "Nice to meet you Sarah, I am Tom Marvolo Riddle." He released my hand after a moment and went back to his potion while I went back to my writing.


End file.
